Mi dulce Enredo
by Divtri
Summary: ¿Amor? Si, claro. Estoy completamente segura de que siento ese "amor" hacía Edward, Alice. -No es eso lo que dijiste el día que dormiste con él- -¡¿Dormí con él! T/H


-Fuera…Fuera.-Susurré en voz bajísima. No quería que me viera. Estaba en el súper mercado escondiéndome tras un hombre de mediana edad que me miraba divertido.

Pero Edward seguí allí, a centímetros de mí, sin darse cuenta de mi existencia, cosa que agradecía. No todos los días te cruzabas con tu ex novio en una tienda. Pero como siempre mis amigos repetían: Estas solamente le pasan a Bella…

-¿Isabella?-Preguntó la voz aterciopelada mientras yo mantenía la mirada fija en mis pies creando una especie de cortina con mi cabello, tratando de cubrir mi rostro. Me había llamado Isabella, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Siempre fuimos Edward y Bella. Levanté la mirada sonriendo con falsa inocencia-

-Oh, Edward-Exclamé fingiendo sorpresa. Me sentí orgullosa, después de todo este tiempo había aprendido a mentir viendo directamente a los ojos de las personas.-No te reconocí. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Compras-Respondió con el ceño fruncido, señal de que estaba ligeramente extrañado. Mal, Cullen; ya no eres deslumbrante para mí…Al menos no tanto.

-Al igual que yo-Respondí señalando el paquete de galletas y helado que traía entre manos. Un error por supuesto, cualquier hombre sabría el significado de esos dos productos: Una mujer deprimida.-Es para Alice.-Dije rápidamente, él ya sonreía de lado. Maldito.-Está…teniendo un par de líos con Jasper. Ya sabes, María la vuelve loca.

Mi pesadilla Cullen, asintió poco convencido y expandió su sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. Sabía que estaba mintiéndole. Alice jamás tenía peleas con Jasper, y si así fuera ella no buscaría consuelo en el helado, sino en las compras.

-Tengo que irme, ya es tarde-Dije rompiendo el silencio mientras miraba con ansiedad la gran fila de los cajeros.

-Todavía tienes que pagar esos-Señaló con su barbilla el helado y galletas. Maldito sea. Siempre había leído mi mente con facilidad-Y tendremos unos minutos para conversar. Quiero saber lo que te ha pasado en estos últimos meses, Bella.

Sabía que lo hacía a propósito, Edward captaba una indirecta con rapidez, y siempre se alejaba cuando lo hacía. Pero ahora, parecía estar dispuesto a arruinar mi día…

-Oh, Vale-Medio gruñí causando que él soltara una risita maldadosa. Me encaminé a los cajeros con él pisándome los talones. Cullen, Argh lo detesto. Me giré un poco para ver que hacía y casi mi mandíbula se cayó al piso cuando vi como él coqueteaba alegremente con una mujer pelirroja.

-Nunca cambia-Dije media enfadada y divertida. No estaba deprimida por su culpa, nosotros habíamos roto en buenos "términos"; o como él lo llamaba: Una ruptura limpia, sin ataduras ni odios.

El problema era Riley, el mejor amigo de Jasper y mi estúpido amor platónico. Era inevitable; cada vez que veía sus ojos azules o su hermoso cabello rubio me provocaba lanzarme a besarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser que su novia, Victoria, estuviese allí.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que la ya era la siguiente en la fila, y sonreí como una tonta; helado, galletas, y una buena película de terror: La gloría de Bella Swan.

-lo siento-Se disculpó Edward parándose a mi lado mirándome arrepentido.-El deber me llamaba.

-Si, supongo que salvaste a esa damisela pidiéndole su número-Comenté rodando los ojos. Conocía lo suficiente a Cullen como para no saber que su tarea en la vida era conseguir números telefónicos de bellas mujeres, eso, y joderme la vida.

Su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido, al igual que sus labios. Vaya, ahora estaba enfadado. Resoplé-Estoy jugando.-Dije al fin levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Miré al frente al ver que la mujer regordeta de delante recogía sus bolsas con una lentitud de los mil demonios.

-No me gustan tus "juegos"-Enfatizó haciendo las tontas comillas al aire. A pesar de que todos a su alrededor lo consideraban como un Play Boy (Y lo era) Se enojaba y negaba cualquier tipo de acusación de ese tipo.-Además, vine a hablar de ti. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Sigues mojando la cama?-Una sonrisa burlona jugueteo en sus labios a la vez que miraba mi semblante que en ese momento debería estar furioso-

-Tenía 5 años-Empecé a defenderme con lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba. Si algo sabía de Edward era que él era capaz de usar las vergüenzas de mi infancia con tal de fastidiarme-Y fue tu culpa. Tú y Emmett no dejaban de decirme que el Coco estaba debajo de mi cama-Volví a recuperar mi orgullo en cuento otro recuerdo surcó mi mente.-Pero, no fue tan divertido como cuando Charlie te apunto con su arma cuando intentaste ver mi ropa interior.

Edward palideció al recordar aquel momento. Era apenas dos pre-adolescentes de 13 años, él con las hormonas alteradas, y yo, pues con lo patosa que era, siempre le mostraba el trasero cuando caía. Claro que cuando Charlie se enteró de que Edward hacía que yo cayese a propósito le apuntó con su arma y con la cara llena de ira llamó por teléfono a la mamá de Edward para que lo recogiera antes de que el feje de la policía cometiera un crimen.

-Pobre Esme-Repetí negando con la cabeza. Sin duda ella fue la peor parada-

-Mi madre dice que aún tiene pesadillas con Charlie apuntándome…-Completo él totalmente compenetrado con mis recuerdos-Carlisle aún ríe cuando recuerda aquello.

Reí de acuerdo con ello. Esos sí que habían sido buenos tiempos. Volví a mirar a la mujer de adelante y gruñí bajito. Ahora parecía tener problemas para localizar su dinero.

-No me has respondido-Edward reclamó mi atención carraspeando- ¿Cómo te ha ido?-Inquirió, y antes de que le dijera mi ya famoso, "bien" volvió a elaborar otra pregunta-¿Estás con alguien?

Abrí la boca para responder. La volví a cerrar no muy segura de como decir aquello.

_**Pues bien, Edward. Estoy enamorada de un hombre que tiene novia, ¡oh! Por cierto, ella ya ha intentado matarme colocando nueces en mi cereal, sabiendo mi alergia hacia eso.**_

No, no podía decir aquello.

-Es complicado-Quizá responder con evasivas era la mejor opción en este momento-

-Podría tratar de entenderlo-Respondió con su sonrisa de lado y una ceja ligeramente alzada.

Antes de que me negara amenazándole con Charlie y su arma, la gorda salió airosa del cajero con más de 5 bolsas en cada mano. Suspiré aliviada y me dispuse a pagar mis alimentos.

La cajera mi miró de arriba abajo y luego a Edward. Éste le sonrío seductoramente y a ella se le resbaló la caja de galletas de las manos. Tosí un par de veces llamando su atención, odiaba que Edward hiciera eso.

-Son diez…Esto, dólares.

Asentí sacando unos billetes de mi monedero y se lo entregué tratando de salir lo más rápido de allí; despedirme de Edward e ir a deprimirme por Riley toda la tarde.

-¿Celosa?-Preguntó el sacándome bruscamente de mi burbuja. Lo miré sin creérmelo y negué enérgicamente con la cabeza. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Ian Somerhalder? Fruncí mi ceño y suspiré

-Nunca cambias Cullen. Y no, no estoy celosa…Al menos no de ti-Dije lo último en un susurró apenas oíble para mí.

¿Entonces de quién?-Preguntó y me dejo asombrada y enojada por que al parecer me había oído con claridad. ¿Es que era un maldito vampiro o algo así? Fruncí los labios y me crucé de brazos buscando mi auto con la mirada, en cuanto lo localicé caminé hacía él casi corriendo-Responde Bella—arecía totalmente intrigado por mi respuesta.

-De Victoria-Respondí secamente abriendo la puerta y subiendo de un salto en la camioneta-Fue un gusto verte Edward, pero tengo que irme a entregar este helado.

El asintió confundido, estaba segura de que no sabía quien era Victoria. Mejor para ambos, pensé y asentí empezando a conducir.

Sentí como la saga de Destino Final me atraía fuertemente a la comodidad de mi hogar…


End file.
